Like Father Like Son
by Summer-love-Black
Summary: this is an AU where Harry's  parents didn't die the night he fought Voldemort. read to find out how his life turned out. begins in year three of his schooling


READ AN: Okay this is a very alternative universe Harry Potter story. Lily and James aren't dead, Peter was forced by Voldemort to give up were the Potter's were, but never betrayed them on purpose and then Voldemort killed him. The Wesley's aren't in this story except for Ron, and he's Remus's son. Seamus is Sirius son, but now Remus and Sirius are together after both their wives' died they found out they loved each other. Harry is more powerful then Voldemort and it was his own magic that protected him. And he saved his parents but he still has his scare because he did fight Voldemort. I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!

**Chapter one, **

**Like father like son**

Harry Potter was known for being sort of a ladies' man, following in his father's footsteps, but he had taken it to a whole new level. He was currently straddling a muggle blond's waist in full few of all his teachers, class mates, and parents. He began trailing heated kisses down her neck. She had only been there in the first place to tell her sister (a witch) that their mother was looking for her, but the poor thing had gotten in Harry's line of view and there was no going back now. He assumed if she could even recall her name she might have had a problem with this, but of course once someone's lips even met the great Sex God, as he called himself, they completely forgot where they were and who they were.

"HARRY POTTER!" Harry cursed under his breath hearing Professor McGonagall's scratchy voice scream. He sighed and pushed off the blond.

He gave all the people watching them a _so Potter_ smile and turned around to pull the lightheaded girl to her feet. "You alright love?" He asked in concern as she looked like she might faint. She nodded absently and walked away. Harry shrugged and walked toward his best friends. Seamus wore a cocky Black smile on his face and clapped Harry on the back.

"Niiiice mate! She was hot!" He cheered too loudly taking a large swig of firewhiskey. Harry gave Ron and Neville, a sly smile and turned to Seamus.

"Right? And she was a damn good kisser….a little out of it though. That's to be expected though, when ones kissing _me._" Harry said cockily and took that flask from Seamus taking a swig.

"So who was she?" all four boys turned around to see Sirius and James standing there. Sirius wore a proud smile, but James wore a disapproving parenting look. Harry rolled his eyes at his dad, smiling up at his godfather.

"Hmmm I think her name was Hanna, or Hailey, or something like that. Good kisser." He murmured a bit drunkenly and taking another swig from Seamus's flask. James glared taking the flask out of Harry's hand, a little too roughly. Harry swallowed loudly rolling his eyes again and grinning up at his dad. "Mom's looking at you; she's got _that look_ on her face. She's headed over here." He said smugly. It was James's turn to roll his eyes.

"Probably come over here to cuss out your ass. She's a bit tipsy." James said snickering to Sirius. Harry glared, hard.

"Watch yourself _Potter_." He spat at his father stalking off. The other boys followed him. Ron wearing a nervous look; like the one he got when he was staying at the Potter's and Lily was coming through the front door and Seamus and Harry were still stoned off their asses. Too high to notice or care that Lily could come in any minute.

"Lighten up Ronnie!" Seamus said clapping him on the back and slinging and arm around his shoulders. "He always a bit touchy about Lily; you know why." He whispered in Ron's ear. Ron shivered.

He really needed to control his hormones. But Ron _did_ know why Harry was so touchy about his mother. It was because of how he'd saved her life, _that night._ And although Harry- mister cocky-nothing can faze him-easy-going- sex craving-Potter would never admit to have a _very soft_, soft spot for his mother; they all knew it was there and why. Ron shook his head as he watched his friend strut up to Summer Hunter, and went to sit at a table with Neville as the cubby friend of theirs got cake.

"Nothing is impossible Harry, simply improbable. But in your dreams Potter." Summer said turning back around to talk to Hermione and Jasmine.

"I'm counting on that!" Harry tried to stay smug, but couldn't keep up his easy-going faze around his best mates. Harry sighed loudly and walked back over to the adults with Seamus. It was almost time for the fireworks to start. James and Sirius always liked having a muggle 4th of July.

"Tuff break mate." Seamus said trying to fight his laughter. Harry smacked him in the back of the head, hard. "Oy! Merlin Potter." Harry chuckled smiling to himself.

"You know she wants me, it's only a matter of time." Harry said taking a bite of cake.

"Suuuure." Seamus said patting him on the back and leaving Harry to go talk to a burnet that was by the stage. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Neville and Ron came to sit with Harry at the table.

"So how'd it go?" Ron asked taking a large bite out of his hogdog. Harry glared at him taking another bite of cake.

"How the hell do you think it went dunbeetle?" He spat through a mouth full of cake spiting frosting on the table.

"Harry! Don't talk with food in your mouth! Don't take such big bites! And sit up straight young man!" Lily nagged him. Harry glared at his mother rolling his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me; I'll roll that head of yours." Lily threatened. Ron chuckled Harry glared at him and sighed swallowing his food.

"Sorry mum. And you know she wants me! She just doesn't know it yet." He wined to Ron. Ron tried to wipe the smirk off his face and cover up his snickers with a cough. "Oh shut it Lupin." Harry hissed grabbing James's Firewhiskey and taking a giant swig; as Lily walked away to talk to Hannah Bones.

"Oy! Watch it boy! If your mother sees it'll be my ass." James barked taking the firewhiskey. Sirius laughed his bark-like-laugh, smiling wide.

"Like father, like son." Sirius grinned taking a swig of firewhiskey and a drag off his cigar.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oy! Why don't you get a room?" He shouted at Seamus, who pulled away from the burnet girl to look at him questioningly. He mumbled something to the girl and walked over to the table sitting down next to Harry.

"You alright mate?" He asked concerned.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"What's _fine_ mean?" Everyone at the table looked up to see Jasmine, Summer, and Hermione standing there. Summer had an amused smile on her face. Jasmine had been the one to speak.

"Freaked out. Insecure. Neurotic. And Emotional." Harry said fighting a smile. Jasmine chuckled. Summer rolled her eyes looking at Jasmine.

"So Harry, excited to go back to school?" Hermione asked politely, it was Jasmine's turn to roll her eyes; she had always been the snobby one out of the threesome.

"Yes, thank you Hermione." He flashed a smile, she blushed, giggling. Jasmine rolled her eyes scuffing.

"SUMMER HAILEY HUNTER!" Everyone at the party turned around to see Regulus Black fuming at the outskirts of the yard. Summer flinched. Summer had her mother's maiden name because her mother never wanted her to be a part of the Black family unless it had been Sirius, whom she had been friends with, but that was not the case. Jasmine grabbed Summer's arm, as if considering in holding her against her will if she should decide to proceed.

Summer shook her head. "I'll be right back." Jasmine locked their eyes together in a protective manner, warning. Summer gave a small smile. "He won't do anything Jas, not with Sirius here. He wouldn't dare." Summer said comfortingly giving a shy smile.

Summer could feel all their eyes boring into her back as she walked across the grass. She came to a stop in front of Regulus, who was trembling with anger. "What's your issue?" Summer asked annoyed with him already. Regulus bore his eyes into her.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady!" He barked at her, spraying her with spit. She blenched taking a step back.

"If this is how you're feeling why don't we go somewhere else?" Summer murmured shuffling her feet.

Harry went stiff as he watched Summer and her father disappear from his line of view. He felt it was more suspicious, more dangerous if he couldn't watch her. He took a long deep breath; and quietly excused himself from the group. Seamus of course followed him without mention. They walked in silence as they both knew what they were doing; there was no need for conversation. As they came to a stop behind a large bush sculpture in the garden they both lowered their breathing.

"Did you hear me?" Regulus shouted standing over a trembling Summer, intimidating her. Summer looked more angry then scared, and she appeared to be muttering something under her breath. Summer shakily stood up.

"You don't scare me Regulus, and you'll never get away with this. You're nothing but a pathetic looser, who Voldemort used! And now that he's gone you have to find another way to make yourself feel important and mighty. Well you aren't you're a piece of shit, and your own brother hates you." She hissed through her teeth. Regulus hit her across the face hard sending her back down to the ground. Without another glance he left.

Harry and Seamus pushed themselves further into the bush as he passed them. Then quickly ran to Summer. "Are you okay?" Harry smacked Seamus in the head for asking such a stupid question. "Right, of course not. Sorry." He muttered helping her up. She fell into his side, not able to support her own weight.

"Sorry." She said trying to pull herself away from him. "I think he broke my ankle." She said looking down at the swelling flesh. Harry leaned toward her.

"Here." He said scooping her into his arms, she yelped in surprise. Harry smiled. Seamus shook his head chuckling.

"Take her around back and go into my room, I'll go get my dad." Seamus said running off before she could protest. Summer sighed loudly in Harry's arms.

"I can walk. I'm fine." She grumbled stubbornly.

"Oh yea, I know you can." He said, humoring her. She grumbled under her breath.

Harry had been in love with Summer since he saw her baby 11 year on self walk confidently up the sorting hat and when it had shouted Gryffindor she'd stood up and screamed: "Oh yea that's right, I'm a lion!" then skipped down with a giant smile on her face to the Gryffindor table. She was everything he wanted, and couldn't have. She was beautiful, self-assured, and cocky, had a kick ass sense of humor, and was a breathtaking red head. But every time he'd asked her out or tried to woo her, his attempts had failed and she'd shot him down. Though every time she shot him down she almost seemed apologetic like she didn't like hurting his feeling or being a cold bitch like Jasmine, but then to mask it say a kind of snarky comment and turn away. Harry had found out about her father's abuse meant one night when he and Seamus were eavesdropping on the adults.

Sirius Black would not be described as a serious person, ever. If you asked James Potter, his best mate, what Sirius' most redeeming quality was though, he would say it was his ability to go from good-natured fun to completely serious in a matter of milla-seconds. And that he was the most sensitive person James had ever met. Which anyone who didn't completely know Sirius down the very core like James, would say was extremely ironic. As his son Seamus came running toward the table in a sort of frantic panic he shot up taking a hold of him by the shoulders.

"What's wrong? Where's Harry?" he said trying to keep Seamus from hyperventilating. "Shhh calm down, tell me what happened son." He said in a soothing father voice. Seamus took a deep breath. Lily and James came to stand next to Sirius.

"What's the matter?" Lily asked nervously. "Where is Harry, Seamus?" she said looking around anxiously. James put a comforting hand on his wives shoulder, kissing her cheek.

"I'm sure he's fine Love. Come now son, tell us what happened. Something's obviously got your tongue." He tried to lighten the mood a little as Ron, Neville and Remus came over joining their small huddle.

"Okay." Seamus started taking a deep breath and straightening his shoulders. "Well Harry - being Harry - followed Summer and Regulus, around the back pathway. And of course I went with him! Anyway when we got there, Summer was on the ground and Regulus was standing over her, then when she got up he hit her! And then Harry went up to her after Regulus left and she fell on me and then he picked her up and took her to my room." He said in a rush. Sirius shook his head.

"Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight, Regulus hurt Summer?" Sirius hissed through his teeth. Seamus nodded cautiously. "Are Harry and her in your room?" He hissed walking way toward the Black Manor. Seamus let out a weak "yes" following his father. Everyone else followed too.

As they entered Seamus's room everyone gasped. There lying on the bed was a very small girl whose body was forming small bruises all over her.


End file.
